1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus which includes a live view function and a self-timer function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent digital cameras, a photographer can observe an object to be photographed on an optical finder, or a live view display of a continuous image of the object which is output from an image sensor on a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, such as a thin-film transistor (TFT)-LCD. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-369042 discusses a technique in which a photographer uses a selecting switch to set a live view display mode for displaying the live view, or a finder display mode. If the live view display mode is set, a light path for transmitting object light information is acquired on the image sensor side, and if the finder display mode is set, the light path is acquired on the optical finder side. The photographer can thus observe the object by either the live view display or the optical view finder.
Further, a majority of digital cameras include a self-timer function in which photographing is performed after a predetermined time elapses from when the photographer presses a release switch. Some digital cameras allow the photographer to select the predetermined time, i.e., a self-timer setting time, from a plurality of setting times, or to set the time arbitrarily.
Furthermore, if flash photographing is to be performed, the flash is charged when the photographer starts to prepare for photographing so that flash photographing can be performed any time. The timing at which the photographer starts preparing for photographing is when the photographer pops up a built-in flash device by half-pressing the release switch or performing an auto focus. The flash is also charged after photographing to prepare for the next photographing.
However, if the flash is charged at the above described timing while the digital camera is performing the live view display, the following problem occurs. A transformer included in a flash charging circuit generates magnetic field lines that may be transferred as noise onto the image sensor which outputs the continuous image of the live view display. As a result, a live view display screen becomes deteriorated. To solve such a problem, there is a known method for suspending the live view display by a black-out of the display screen while charging the flash to prevent the screen from being deteriorated. However, in this method, the photographer cannot confirm composition using the live view display while the flash is being charged.
In particular, in the case of the self-timer photographing, the photographing is actually performed after a few seconds, i.e., the self-timer setting time, has elapsed from the photographer fully-pressing the release switch after half-pressing the release switch to prepare for photographing. It is thus unnecessary to charge the flash at the above described timing when the photographer starts to prepare for photographing. Further, suspension of the live view display to charge the flash obstructs photographing and is thus stressful for the photographer.